


Soul Snatcher

by Starluv21



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Child Death, F/M, Horror, Old Age, Reapers, Souls, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starluv21/pseuds/Starluv21
Summary: A story about Grundle, who is now living out her days stealing souls. To which she grew to love.





	Soul Snatcher

In the 1400's there was town named Copperfield. There was a woman named Charlotte Ginbottom, she and her husband where the town's tailor. Soon they tried for an heir to their business.  
They were not successful and Charlotte started to loose faith in the church that she prayed to for so long. She felt like her lord and savior has abandoned her. In denial she went to the doctor. He gave her some herbal medicine that is supposed to help with fertilization. Sadly that too was not successful. It wasn't until she went into the woods and found an old tethered book laying near the river bank.

She opened the book and found that this book could be the answer to her problems. The next day she brought a baby lamb to the woods. She chopped up the lamb and used the blood to aid in her ritual.

Before she could start the process, she had to make sure that no-one was going to be on her trail. So she went home and cooked the lamb parts. She waited until it was dark for her to go out in the woods again. She did this for 3 months straight. On the last night of the 3rd month she was planning to give up. After she did her routine she came back and laid down in bed, beside her husband. She had a dream about talking to the devil. She was not fazed when his gruesome face appeared.  
He came to her with a deal, since she couldn't create life naturally, he offered to give the power of creation. She quickly agreed, he flashed a full crooked smile before giving a bow and disappears. When she woke up the next morning she didn't feel different. Confused she went on with her normal day. 

Some tie that day she went to the forest to grab some fire wood. A task that she told her husband to do 3 days prior in order to not completely run out. She mumbled  
venomous remarks as she held a large amount of wood. She tripped on a loose tree root. Thus caused her to fall chest first in to the wood as both hit the ground hard.

That was the last straw, she yelled at the to of her lungs and punched the ground. She took deep breaths to calm herself down. Suddenly she herd footsteps walking towards her and from the corner of her eye she can see dark brown like wooden tendrils pick up the pieces of wood. She slowly look up to see a large wooden brown humanoid creature. The creature looked down reveling that its do not have any face features. It out stretched it tendrils to her wrapping around her arm and pulling her up from the ground. 

Now that she was standing up she could really get a good look at the creature. It was about 7 foot tall, with spot of moss on lower half and stops at it branch twisted knees. As she full examined the creature, it went on to finishing picking up rest of the wood that Charlotte has dropped when she fell. 

Once the creature was done it walked to Charlotte waiting for the next command. Taken aback by the whole situation she took this time to go home and call it a day. Even though she did needed the wood. Since was rather cold around this time of the year but no snow has fallen. 

So she made her way back home with the creature tailing her like a lost child. They eventually made it there and she showed em where to put the wood. Once it dropped the wood down in the pile it froze. Not moving anymore that night, this caused a panic to Charlotte. She kept thinking that even though she took the back way to the house. It was still the fact that her husband can freak and claim her as a witch and have her burned at the stake.


End file.
